sweetie
by drarrybaby
Summary: they stumbled into each other; one blonde and one brunette, two gorgeous tumblr addicts in a tiny space. their eyes met, their hearts opened, their minds raced- you coffeshop/tumblr au


Harry sighed. He was holding a warm latte and his old, beat up laptop, scrolling casually through his tumblr feed. He had 487 followers, which was pretty good except that he had lost 17 after his announcement of his bisexuality. After all that time thinking tumblr was so lovely... but that's okay, he was a gorgeous 20 year old with a fabulous feed, he would certainly earn them back.  
"Darling!"  
Harry chuckled through his mouth full of coffee.  
"Hullo Ginevra"  
He stood up and was engulfed in a hug from a tall red headed woman, who surpassed his height in her tall red heels. And he was barely six feet tall.  
"How've you been?"  
Ginny grinned, "just peachy, I finally got my manuscript looked at by a proper publisher- he says with a couple additional fixes it'll be a real book! Like a real thing people can buy!"  
Harry smiled "that's amazing Gin. I'm super proud of you."  
She only continued to smile.  
"And how's that pretty blonde tumblr boy doing?"  
Harry cleared his threat. "Well sorry Ginevra, looks like that's my break, terribly sorry gotta get back to work..."  
Ginny rolled her eyes "You will have a visitor at that crummy thing you call a flat Mr. Potter!"  
Harry smiled sheepishly as he finished off his latte and went back behind the counter. Not to work- To day dream.

curlycoffeepower

Good lord that boy got him.

They'd been playing games with each other- likes and reposts back and forth, pictures of the boy with curly hair, grinning or pouting, maybe just staring, his gorgeous eyes penetrating Harry through his dying laptop. His snapchat was even better- good lord that boy.

Harry sighed, and resumed his busywork, trying to ignore the urge to say hello.

A blonde boy in an oversized maroon sweater takes his curly blonde hair through his fingers. Now that he was free of his family he had managed to keep it in its natural state, but found it difficult to maintain.  
The bell on the tall glass door tinkled lightly, and a petite girl with black hair and long legs entered, looking utterly out of place with her sunglasses and leather miniskirt. Her motorbike helmet hung loosely by her side, a navy clutch purse in her other hand. She scanned the tiny bookshop.  
"Draco!"  
Draco grimaced. Leave it to Pansy to disturb the peace of a miniature bookshop.  
She stormed over to him, placing her helmet on an unsuspecting man's table as he sat with a large novel. He grumbled and made his way to the door.  
"Thanks Pansy, scaring away customers again."  
"Oh he's just an old grinch, you're better off without him here. What exactly have you done to your hair?"  
Draco sheepishly fingered his soft curls. "Ummmm... fixed it?"  
"Yes yes it's gorgeous. But that's not the point. The point is, you stormed out on your father whilst he was holding a handgun?!"  
Draco simply rolled his eyes. Of course she'd storm in like this.  
"Pansy he's an officer of the law; he always has a handgun."  
"That's besides the point- no, it **is** the point! You don't just up and leave!"  
Draco sighed and dragged her upstairs to his flat- the man at the counter had been glaring at them irritably. The stairs creaked and groaned, causing Pansy to shudder visibly. He managed to pry open his door, and Pansy wrinkled her nose at the upholstery as she sat down on his kitchen table.  
"Red is such an awful colour Draco."  
"Shut up Pansy. What are you even doing here anyway?"  
Pansy sighed "well darling it's only suitable that your best friend track you down! After all you did just lose quite a lot of money... Your last name is Black now?"  
"Yes but mother wouldn't just cut me out. I've received over a million dollars from her vault, but I don't exactly feel up to buying a proper house."  
Pansy tittered, and made her way out the door, her black heels clicking on the wooden floorboards.  
"Where are you going?! Don't just up and **leave** you insufferable teenage-"  
"Quiet Draco, you'll scare away the customers."  
Draco grumbled curse words as he clumsily chased after her, only to be attacked with a rather large green suitcase and a tiny black purse. He stumbled, trying not to let the case slip out of his slim fingers.  
Draco coughed and sputtered "Pansy! W-what even..."  
"Shut up Draco, I hope this flat has an extra bedroom, or you're taking the couch."

Draco's breathe was short as he finally reached the top of the stairs to his flat. Pansy was already inside, moving around furniture and dusting, throwing around continuous comments about his job and his taste, which was actually good, minus the red couch. That of course would be dealt with, Draco had no doubt.  
Pansy peered into the living room to see Draco lying on the ugly couch, her suitcase on the floor.  
"Draco! Don't just dump my suitcase. Also I'm stating utter and total claim over most of this bathroom and the bedroom. Your stuff can fit in the office, mine will definitely not."  
"Fine fine." Draco only needed his laptop and coffee anyway. There was a really good shop down the street, but the only good bakery was almost 2 miles away- too far to walk.  
"Oh and tomorrow we're replacing this couch, going shopping, and buying a car."  
Draco groaned. "Pansy, a car? Why on earth do I need a car?!"  
"Because you'll freeze to death walking everywhere, you're scared of motorbikes, and I know you've always wanted a little vintage car."  
Draco contemplated this, knowing she was right on all occasions.  
"Pansy, I do hate you."  
She smirked "Oh but darling, you know you love me."

Hope you liked it! Check out my other book, and im working on oneshots. Kisses!


End file.
